Settings:Input
The input settings allows you to change some of the default hotkeys of the game.__FORCETOC__ 'Mouse' Scroll Wheel UP/Down: this allows you to assign the behaviour of the mouse wheel. The only behaviours available are: * None * Clear Target Queue * Cycle Last Cursor Target * Cursor Target Current * Cursor Target Self * Cursor Target Last * Target Last * Target Next Mobile * Target Last Enemy * Target Next Enemy * Target Last Friendly * Target Next Friendly * Zoom In * Zoom Out Since the number of actions are quite limited, the best thing to do is leave None to both scroll up and down, and just use a program called: X-Mouse Buttons Control. With this little tool, you will be able to assign any hotkey to the mouse wheel or any other extra buttons that your mouse may have. NOTE: this program '''WON'T' give you any unfair advantages like auto-moving or auto-pressing keys, it will just assign a keyboard button to a mouse button''. 'Key Bindings' *'Classic/EC Default:' changes the keys using the default ones of the classic or enhanced client. ::NOTE: the best choice is always to customize it based on your needs. *'Move Up/Down/Left/Right:' this buttons makes your character WALK in the related directions. ::NOTE: this is very useful if you are using a stealth character. You can also press '''Left-CTRL' to stop moving and just rotate.'' ::Unfortunately the hotkeys for running does not exist, but you can toggle the always run to obtain a similar result. *'Toggle War Mode:' button used to switch between war and peace. ::NOTE: you can remove this and use an action on your hotbar for the same purpose, the only difference is that the icon will shows you the current state (war/peace) *'Primary/Secondary Attack:' activate/deactivate the primary/secondary weapon attack. ::NOTE: you can remove this and use an action on your hotbar for the same purpose, the only difference is that the icon will shows you if the attack is active and, with 2 different colors, if you are going to spend the basic mana cost (green) or double mana cost (red). *'Next/Previous/Nearest Group Target:' target the next/previous/nearest party member. *'Next/Previous/Nearest Enemy Target:' target the next/previous/nearest enemy (red/orange mobiles only). *'Next/Previous/Nearest Friendly Target:' target the next/previous/nearest friendly (blue/green mobiles only). *'Next/Previous/Nearest Follower Target:' target the next/previous/nearest follower/pet. *'Next/Previous/Nearest Object Target:' target the next/previous/nearest object on the ground. ::NOTE: you can use this to target the nearest corpse. *'Next/Previous/Nearest Mobile Target:' target the next/previous/nearest mobile (any kind and any notoriety). *'Target Self:' target yourself. *'Target Group Member 1-9:' target a specific party member. ::NOTE: The party member number can be found on the party member healthbar. *'Cursor Target Current/Last/Self:' force to use the cursor target on the current/last target or on yourself. *'Cycle Last Cursor Target:' cycle between all the latest cursor targets. *'Clear Target Queue:' if you have enabled the cursor target queue, with this hotkey you can clear it. *'Character Window:' opens the player paperdoll. *'Backpack Window:' opens the backpack. *'Skills Window:' opens the skills window. *'Toggle Map:' show/hide the map. *'Quest Log:' show/hide the quest log. ::NOTE: it's not for the Age of Shadows quest system. *'Toggle Always Run:' turn on/off the Always Run feature. ::NOTE: you can remove this and use an action on your hotbar for the same purpose, the only difference is that the icon will shows you if Always Run is on or off. *'Zoom In/Out:' with this you can zoom in/out on the game area. ::NOTE: by default the client uses the best zoom value, increasing the zoom level will make the game pixelated. *'Reset Zoom:' reset the zoom to the optimal value. *'Screenshot:' the button used to take a screenshot. ::NOTE: you can find the screenshots files inside the folder: "Documents\EA Games\Ultima Online Stygian Abyss\Screen Shot". Be careful each screenshot is in bitmap format and using this feature accidentally too many times may consume a LOT of disk space. *'Toggle Interface:' hide all the interface elements. ::NOTE: even if the interface is not visible, it stills there so you won't get any advantage from that, except maybe for taking a screenshot. *'Reload Interface:' reloads the interface. This tool is mostly useful for developing the interface. ::NOTE: reloading the interface will clear out all your buffs/debuffs, so it's better to log-out instead. *'Toggle Circle of Transparency:' in a small area around your character all the walls/trees will be made transparent. ::NOTE: compared to the Classic Client, this area is incredibly small and almost useless. *'Cycle Chat Forward:' repeat the next message you sent in chat. ::NOTE: this feature won't restore the last channel you used. *'Cycle Chat Backward:' repeat the previous message you sent in chat. ::NOTE: this feature won't restore the last channel you used. *'Log-Out:' a button that instantly logs you out. *'Quit:' a button that closes the game. ::NOTE: '''ALT+F4' doesn't work unless you assign that hotkey to this action. category:Settings